


Comfort Isn't Designer

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, shirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper took the t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Isn't Designer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> Still working on that prompt list. This one was: _"Pepper/Tony, he buys fancy shirts, but she prefers the plain ones."_

* * *

“Pepper.”

“Tony.”

She didn't look up from her tablet, scrolling through and working and ignoring him in that way of hers that was both endearing and annoying at the same time.

“Pepper.”

A sigh. “Yes, Tony?”

“You took the t-shirt.”

Pepper looked up from her tablet, frowning. “You have hundreds of shirts. Thousands, even. You have a whole closet full of shirts. I think you have more shirts than I do and I also think you haven't worn most of them. It is not a crisis if I have one of your shirts.”

“You took the t-shirt,” Tony repeated, and she gave him one of those looks of hers where she was about to lecture him, but he was going to lecture first this time. “I have all those shirts, all those fancy shirts, closets full of designer shirts with expensive fabrics and dyes and you take my t-shirt? Old, worn out maybe even smelly t-shirt.”

“Not smelly,” she corrected. “But yes, I took the t-shirt. It might be plain, but it's comfortable. And it's yours.”

He stopped, taking that in. “Oh.”

She lifted her leg and let the sheet fall back, and his eyes went to that lovely bit of skin. His shirt. Long legs. Pepper. He was a lucky, lucky man.


End file.
